Collection of One-Shots
by KittySparkfrost
Summary: Where I store all Warriors one-shots and challenges.


**A/N: First CookieClan challenge. This takes place at the lake, same territories and Clans, but new cats. This isn't descriptive because of the word limit. Word count not including author's note. **

* * *

Mintpaw scuffled her paws as she stood in front of her mentor, Shadefeather, in the RiverClan camp. Had she passed her final assessment? She watched Shadefeather as she opened her jaws. "Mintpaw, congratulations! Tomorrow you will become a warrior!" Proclaimed her mentor.

"Really?" Mintpaw gasped. From the serious look in Shadefeather's green eyes, Mintpaw had thought she hadn't passed. Then again, Shadefeather never _did_ get excited about much. Her calm, educated poise made her a great teacher. Then a shadow of doubt flickered in her mind. "What about Reedpaw and Stormpaw?" If her brothers didn't receive their names alongside her, it would take so much of the joy away.

Shadefeather let out a soft purr. "I talked to their mentors. They'll sit their vigil alongside you!"

Immense joy flooded her. Before she could say anything more, the scent of blood flooded her nostrils, mixed with the scent of Jayflight. The warrior staggered into camp, a gash in his tail bleeding badly. Finchstar, who was sitting at the base of the highrock, jumped up instantly. "Jayflight! What happened?"

Jayflight was gasping for breath. Stumbling and falling down, he pushed himself to his paws as fast as he could manage. "ShadowClan...chased vole across...the border. My patrol reasoned...an apprentice went back for reinforcements while the other four attacked."

He didn't have to say more. Finchstar turned to her deputy. "Assemble a patrol. I'll lead one, too. Your patrol attack first, mine will have reinforcements. Frostcloud, you're in charge of guarding the camp. Hurry!"

As the three cats began assembling patrols, Mintpaw heard the deputy, Sparrowwing, call her name. Shadefeather licked Mintpaw's black fur. "Good luck, my apprentice. Remember all I've taught you. This is our first battle, but do not be afraid. It is only a large border skirmish, nothing to worry terribly about. RiverClan is strong."

Mintpaw nodded. A growing bundle of fear in her belly, she joined the correct line. Before she had time to think, her paws followed the patrol. Swimming through the river and sneaking forward, her thoughts were dark and nervous. Suddenly she felt a familiar pelt beside hers. Reedpaw!

Her brother let out an encouraging _mrrow. _"Don't worry about the battle. Our mentors taught us well, and I'll protect you."

She was comforted by his words. "I don't need protecting!" She insisted good-naturedly. Before the two could carry on, Sparrowwing hissed in annoyance. "Silence, you two! We're almost there!"

Trudging the rest of the way in heavy silence, Mintpaw watched as the deputy gave the signal for attack. Springing out, Mintpaw was astonished to see all the blood. _It's too much! How will I take it? _Her thoughts were cut short when she met her first opponent eye to eye. It was Rowanleaf, a warrior whose tounge was as sharp as her claws. _How will I defeat her? RiverClan is much weaker away from the river! _However, her fear melted when Reedpaw appeared beside her. "Let's do this." he whispered.

Rowanleaf made the first move. She lashed out at both apprentices at the same time, managing to make Reedpaw stumble. He regained his balance, before the ShadowClan cat could take advantage. The two drove her back with quick, neat blows. Soon she ran away, defeated.

Reedpaw and Mintpaw were separated before they could face the next opponent together, as he scurried away to help a pinned Petaltail. However, soon Lilypaw stood before her. Lilypaw pinned Mintpaw down, and Mintpaw slid away and landed on Lilypaw's back. The two rallied quickly, rolling over again and again. Lilypaw got it particularly bad when Mintpaw clawed her face. However, then the ShadowClan apprentice pinned Mintpaw with her back paws steady so she couldn't escape. Just before she prepared to strike a bad blow, a yowl sounded out above the noise of the battle. "ShadowClan retreat!"

Spitting, Lilypaw let her opponent go. "Until we meet again, _fish-breath._" She sneered.

As the ShadowClan warriors darted away, Mintpaw noticed one body lying still, at the edge of the clearing. Running towards it, her heart was on fire. Even before she got close, she recognized the fluffy, brown fur. _Reedpaw. _

The apprentice lay motionless on the ground, not breathing. Mintpaw felt pain even worse than any battle wound. _This was a border skirmish...Reedpaw should not have died. _


End file.
